


An Academy Day

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, I have like one oc in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: So there is a Rodrigue Weekend going on Twitter and I really wanted to participate. Today's prompts were Knighthood, Academy, and Supernatural AU. I went with the Academy prompt. I both like this and dislike this. I dislike it because I don't think it is sufficient for academy days. I feel like I should of add some more to this and maybe lay off the romance. Also, for the OC I added, her name is Amelia von Atalanta. I've been thinking a lot about Rodrigue and his family and I'm really interested in his wife so I named her Amelia von Atalanta. She is a minor noble from Alliance territory.
Kudos: 1





	An Academy Day

Almost everyday Rodrigue and Lambert would skip class. They would go train, go into town to do whatever, to hang out in their rooms doing absolutely nothing. But today, Rodrigue skipped class to go see a certain someone. Her house just came back from a mission and they were given a few days off because of it. He looked in the kitchen, not there. He went to her room, not there. He went into town, not there. Training grounds. She was there. Naturally, she was training with her sword. He was always mesmerized by how fluid she was when she was training. 

"You know, I know you are there, Rodrigue," she said. 

"Ah, sorry Amelia," he apologized. 

"What are you gawking at?" 

"Y-You." 

She glared at him. 

He blushed a faintly. Her gazing at him with her golden-brown eyes always made him melt. 

"Will you stop it? It's annoying." 

"Sorry, sorry. I just really love your eyes." He gasped sharply the second he heard the words out of his mouth. Why did he say that? 

"Flattery now?" 

He kept his mouth shut. 

"What, cat got your tongue?" She chuckled. 

"I suppose." 

"Heh. Anyway, are you here to train?" 

"No." 

"Then what are you here for? It's not befitting of the next Duke of Fraldarius to be skipping class." 

"Oh, and I thought you didn't care for me or what I do." He laughed. "Or is that cold personality of yours finally starting to melt." He teased. 

Amelia's face turned red. 

Rodrigue started to smile. His mind went elsewhere. He was going to use some words she used to distract him in a training exercise they did a couple of months back. "Oh, are you finally falling for me and finally going to let me feel all of you like you promised?" He smirked. He knew he might lose his head, but it was well worth it. He loved teasing her. 

She gritted her teeth and held tightly onto her sword. She lunged at Rodrigue. He quickly moved out of the way, but not without getting a little cut on his face. He felt the blood flow down his face. He laughed as he healed the wound. It was an easy fix, even though it still left a scar. 

"Quit laughing." Amelia gritted. 

"I'm sorry, but seeing you flustered is rather amusing." 

"Do you have a death wish?" 

"Maybe, maybe not." 

She sighed irritably. "You are insufferable, you know that right?" 

Rodrigue laughed. "You've told me about a hundred times." 

She sighed again. "If you aren't here to train, I suggest leaving." 

"And miss you train? Nonsense." 

"What's so important about it?" 

"As a knight, I should be able to learn all different types of fighting styles. I know most, if not all, of Faerghus' fighting styles, some of Adrestian, and most of Alliance fighting styles. Yet your fighting style is different from the ones I've seen from Alliance territory." 

Amelia breathed in and exhaled. She hated it when he brought up being a knight. What's so good about it? 

"Amelia?" 

"Yes," she finally said. She never did like talking about home. It wasn't really all that nice living her territory, even if she was a minor noble. But she knew Rodrigue meant well and she didn't hate him per se. Irritated with most of the time, yes. But hate him, no. "It's because where I grew up, I fought to survive so my fighting style tends to be more sporadic and messy. I had to do whatever it took to keep myself and my people alive." 

Her words were heavy, Rodrigue could feel it. He felt sorrow in his chest. He realized that he brought up something painful for her and that's the last thing he wanted to do. 

"Amelia, I'm sorry," he apologized. 

"It's alright. Train with me more and you'll have a better chance to see how I fight." 

"Heh, very well," he said grabbing his lance. 

Before the two had a chance to train, they were interrupted. 

"There you are," Lambert said. "I've been looking for you everywhere, Rodrigue." 

He sighed. "What is it you need?" 

"Oh, don't give me that. Our professor is mad with you for skipping again." 

Amelia started to chuckle. "Oo, someone's in trouble." She teased. 

Rodrigue sighed and shook his head. "Another lecture I'm assuming." 

"Oh no. He's talking with Archbishop to see if he can let you be on cooking duty." 

Amelia's chuckle turned into laughter. 

Rodrigue felt his heart sink. He was not a great cook. 

"He's hoping this stops you from skipping class." 

"Ameeeliaaaa," Rodrigue said, holding onto her and shaking her. "Please help!" 

"Oh no, I'm not going to help you this time. This is your own damn fault." She moved his arms off of her and started to walk over to the door. "I can't wait to see what you burn this time," she giggled. 

"Amelia..." He said softly as she walked out of the training grounds. 

Lambert chuckled. "I can help you, buddy." 

"I think that would be much worse." 

"What!?" 

"You are a worse cook than I am. At least I can make something edible." 

"Hah. Not even Goneril can palate your food. He eats anything." 

No words from him. 

"Haha, cat got your tongue." 

"Why must you wound me?" 

Lambert laughed even more. "Well, we better leave. Our mission for the month is due." 

Rodrigue didn't say any more words. He followed his friend to the stables and headed out to the battlefield with him and his class. It was an easy mission. The people they fought were lowly bandits. On the way back to the monastery, Rodrigue felt his hands started to shake. He was nervous about his punishment. How was he going to be able to make a meal for his whole class? He barely was able to make one for himself. He walked into the kitchen and stared at everything. He knew where things were, just using them correctly was another story. Rodrigue grabbed a couple of pots and pans and started to cook something. 

Amelia walked into the kitchen sometime later with his professor. The place had a cloud of smoke. Between the coughing from the smoke, he could hear Amelia laughing. The professor told her to stop, but she really couldn't. She couldn't believe that Rodrigue burnt the meat, the vegetables, sauce, anything that he was working on. He had managed to set fire to something he wasn't even cooking. It took a bit of time to air out the kitchen before anyone could go back in. 

"Hahaha," she laughed. "How is this even possible, ahahah." 

"Please stop laughing. It wounds me," he said in frustration. 

"Hahaa, I wish I could." 

"I'm glad that you aren't hurt," the professor said. "I hope you learned your lesson." 

Amelia took a deep breath and exhaled to regain some of her composure. "I think it would have been better to have all three houses to watch him fail. Maybe then he'll stop skipping class." 

"You are a cruel, cruel woman." 

She smirked. 

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, Amelia..." 

"Oh, don't worry! I can whip something up in no time!" 

"Thank you." 

Amelia walked into the kitchen with a carefree attitude and started to make something for all three houses. Lambert came to check up on his best friend, only to see him enamored by her. He knew that he fell in love with her. And he fell hard for her. She may be cold, cynical, stiff, and uptight, but they both knew that she had a kind, warm, and caring heart. He smiled as he sat by his friend and watched as she made Roasted Pheasant with Berry Sauce for everyone. 

"Ah, this is amazing!" Rodrigue said. 

She gave him a warm, kind smile. "Thank you." 

He blushed when he saw her smile. 

After everyone was done eating, she started to clean up the dishes. 

"Here, let me clean for you," Rodrigue said. 

"Why? You didn't cook." 

"True, but you ended up doing it for me. I should at least clean up. I was the one who got in trouble." 

Amelia smiled. Rodrigue started to hum a little tune as he took over dishes. She stayed to help him sweep. His humming soon turned into singing. He took the broom from her and took over the sweeping duties. And once all the cleaning was done, one thing led to another, the two started to dance. When they were done, Amelia looked up at Rodrigue. A blush swept across her face. She pushed him aside. 

"Oh, so this doesn't qualify as our daily dances?" He teased. 

"S-Shut it." She gritted her teeth. "Thi-This feels different." 

"Oh?" 

"What?" 

"How is it different?" 

"D-Don't worry about it!" 

"How could I not?" 

Her face was burning. 

"Hehe," he chuckled. 

Amelia sighed. "I don..." 

"Don't want to explain it. I get it." He said irritably. He never knew why she never explained anything to him. Or at least her feelings. He never liked it. He was always so open with his, but she was never with hers. He sighed. "When you are ready, I'm here." 

"Hmph." 

He became more irritable. "I do thank you for your help. Goodnight, Lady Amelia." 

She sighed as she watched him leave the kitchen. Why couldn't she be more open with her feelings? Especially the one she loved. She sighed once more before retiring to her room for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is a Rodrigue Weekend going on Twitter and I really wanted to participate. Today's prompts were Knighthood, Academy, and Supernatural AU. I went with the Academy prompt. I both like this and dislike this. I dislike it because I don't think it is sufficient for academy days. I feel like I should of add some more to this and maybe lay off the romance. Also, for the OC I added, her name is Amelia von Atalanta. I've been thinking a lot about Rodrigue and his family and I'm really interested in his wife so I named her Amelia von Atalanta. She is a minor noble from Alliance territory.


End file.
